


Of Cookies & Coffee

by colorworld



Series: Under The Blue Sky And The Sun Can I Finally Breathe Again [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: : ), Baking, Domestic Fluff, Domestic Tony Stark, Domestic family fluff, Domestic pepperony, F/M, Family, Family Fluff, Fluff, One swear word lol, Pepperony family, Stark Farmhouse life, They have three dogs, cookies and coffee :), endgame? whos that, has like, i never met infinity war, they live in a farmhouse in a field with a willow and oak tree
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 06:21:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19193449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colorworld/pseuds/colorworld
Summary: “Can I take a sip?” Clara inquires curiously, smelling the intensity of the hot drink.“Mmmm I dunno. It’s pretty bad for you and you most likely won’t like it,” Tony explains.“Then why do you drink it?” Clara raises her chocolatey brows. The sunlight is starting to illuminate her auburn hair.“Because I’m a weird person who wants caffeine to keep him alive in the morning.” The father then sighs and hands his daughter the mug.





	Of Cookies & Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> SOOOO i wrote this for my friend kenzie cause she was sad about stuff and i wanted to cheer her up. Ilysm Kenzie, you are the absolute best! I hope you and others enjoy!

Clara wanted to make cookies. Period. 

 

The weekend morning was quiet and misty, the sun had risen over the north Texan land a while ago, illuminating the scenery and brightening the blue of the sky. The little girl noticed this when she hopped out of bed and yanked open the curtains on the sides of her bed plus the wall to the left, her body filled with energy and an invincible feeling. Her parents always complained if she opened up the curtains too early, but she did it anyways. 

 

The young redhead girl exited her bedroom promptly onto the second-story loft space that overlooked the living room down below. She runs past the lounge space and down the stairs into the living room, then the kitchen. She notices, however, that none of the dogs were around, so Clara assumes that they are in her parent’s bedroom and runs across the living room to the door, creaking it open quietly. 

 

Tony and Pepper’s bodies lie in the warmth of their fluffy cream duvet with cozy and colorful knit blankets on top. Tony spoons his wife at the far right of the bed, just a bit of sunday light seeping through the bay window’s gentle coral curtains. A book of Pepper’s sits with her reading glasses on the white rustic nightstand as well as a three-wick honeysuckle and freesia candle used for the first time just last night. On the opposite side of the bed, Dahlia’s (their purely gold and soft Golden Retriever) body lies peacefully with Lilac’s (their white fluffy Samoyed), but their third dog is nowhere to be found. 

 

Clara’s bare feet patter over to the bed, booping her mom’s gently freckled nose and her eyes flutter open. “Morning, sweetheart.”

 

At that very moment does Poppy climb out of the covers on Tony’s other side, peering around with her adorable black eyes, her Yorkie ears perked up at the new noise. 

 

“There you are!” Clara exclaims. The chocolate-gold puppy comes over to the edge and the redhead child puts her down on the ground, the other two dogs coming to their senses and stepping onto the hardwood floor and out the white double doors. 

 

“You gonna feed ‘em?” Pepper murmurs, but by the time she does, Clara and the canines are already vanished to the kitchen.

 

“She really takes care of them,” Tony mildly grunts, just barely awake, but praises about his little girl are worth making at any hour. 

 

Pepper hums in response and is the one to break the comfortable spooning from last night and into the morning, falling asleep barely time after putting out the candle even while still in their cuddling position. She slid out of bed and onto her feet gracefully, the ankle fabric of the baby pink pajama pants shrugging to her feet while its waistband stays put under the fabric of the matching shirt. Her feet find her UGG slippers as her hands grab her faux rose quartz-printed jaw clip and puts her hair up against the back of her head. 

 

Tony is grumbly and mumbly as he forces himself from the white sateen sheets, but it was okay because he was gonna get his coffee and make the buttermilk pancakes the whole family seems to love. Sunlight is very sudden to attack his eyes as his wife pulls the curtains away from each other and tuck them behind the curtain holder rods on the side. He himself lazily finds his slippers at the window seat, for some reason, and he plops down just to put them on. “Is it your turn to make breakfast or mine?”

 

“It’s yours,” Pepper gently smiles. She heads into the master bathroom and starts her face routine over the left sink, the Texan sky shining through the window over the massive jacuzzi bathtub against the opposite wall of the marble bathroom countertops. 

 

Tony sighs and stretches, trying to wake himself up so he didn’t come off as grumpy. He walks into the living room, just kinda standing there underneath the fourteen-foot ceilings and the dual fans spinning slowly. Again, the sunlight attacks him through the transparent slide-doors, but he continues on to the kitchen where Clara has scooped food portions into each of the dogs’s double bowls with rustic name labels on them. 

 

“They were hungry weren’t they, Clara?” He observes the canine’s quick eating and drinking

 

“Mm-hmm!” The little girl nods eagerly. “I wanna make cookies,” She declares out of the blue. 

 

Tony snatches his “World’s Best Dad” mug out of the cabinet and takes it to brew his coffee. “Well, we gotta eat breakfast first, angel, then we can make cookies. What kind?” He inquires, multitasking between his coffee while still looking at his daughter. 

 

“Wellllllll I kinda wanna make chocolate chip but thennnnnnn i kinda wanna make red velvet cookies!” Clara says. “I don’t know which one!”

 

“Let’s do both,” Tony concludes casually, the smell of fresh coffee comes like as if you were entering Starbucks on a busy afternoon. “You want the buttermilk pancakes, right, critter?”

 

“Right!” Clara enthusiastically nods. “I wanna eat outside at the table!” She refers to the wooden table they had nearby the massive oak tree with attached benches. “Or under the willow tree?” She then mentions the other tree across from it to the right. 

 

“Hmm,” Tony fake thinks. “We could do the table for breakfast and a picnic under the willow for lunch?” He suggests before taking a long sip of his coffee. 

 

“That sounds good!” 

 

“Great,” Tony says a nanosecond after finishing his slurp-rather-than-sip. He huddles his little girl against his leg. “You know how much I love you, right, angel?”

 

“Yeah!”

 

“How much?”

 

“Always and forever!”   
  
“That’s right.” He picks her up to give her a kiss on the hairline and she giggles. 

 

“Can I take a sip?” Clara inquires curiously, smelling the intensity of the hot drink.

 

“Mmmm I dunno. It’s pretty bad for you and you most likely won’t like it,” Tony explains. 

 

“Then why do you drink it?” Clara raises her chocolatey brows. The sunlight is starting to illuminate her auburn hair. 

 

“Because I’m a weird person who wants caffeine to keep him alive in the morning.” The father then sighs and hands his daughter the mug. 

 

“Yes!” Clara whispers with satisfaction. She takes a gigantic sip, more of a gurgle choke to the throat. Suddenly comes an obnoxious shake of her head. “Why the duck do you drink this stuff?!”

 

“First of all, that was dangerously close to a word you should not say, so maybe you should say ‘ducky’. Second, I have no soul.”

 

Clara frowns. “Yeah,  _ obviously. _ ”

 

Lilac gives out a “woof” with the classic “Sammy Smile” that dog experts have dubbed it as. She and Dahlia are waiting patiently to use the restroom outside. 

 

“Oh.” Tony still carries Clara as he goes to slide open the patio door, two tail-wagging dogs behind him. As soon as it opens up, fresh Texan field air invades the senses and the dogs sprint out onto the field. A gentle breeze is playing with the oak tree leaves and the willow, also shining on some of the colorful flowers Tony and Clara planted, one day, when they had no idea what else to do. In fact, it’s where their dogs' names came from: they planted lilacs, poppies, and dahlias along with others such as lavender, bluebells, and geraniums. 

 

Clara taps her daddy to put her down and she runs inside to get a tennis bowl and chew-toy out of the dog toy bin, sprinting back out with it to go play with the dogs. 

 

Pepper comes to Tony’s side on the patio as the fans run above them, leaning against the slide doors. Her husband immediately notices how...glowing her face is. Don’t get him wrong, she is always the most absolute drop-dead gorgeous woman to exist, but he notices how extra dewy and plump her face is. “Your face looks great, by the way.”

 

“Thank you, it’s the Korean skincare routine I do,” Her smile is gentle, teeth cleanly white and her lips are bouncy and tinted a gentle cherry red from lip balm. 

 

“Korea?” Tony’s eyes squint and he wraps an arm around his wife. He’s being clueless, a consistent habit of his. 

 

“Yes, South Korea.”

 

“Where’s South Korea again?”

 

“...South-”

 

“Of North Korea. Yeah. My bad.”

 

Pepper playfully rolls her eyes. “For one of the smartest people in the world, you really are a dumbass, Tony.”

 

“Yeah, I know. I don’t have any brain cells, but you do, and you share it with me for some reason.”

 

She stares at him blankly. “I’m retracting it.”   
  


“Yeah, I deserve it,” Tony laughs, pressing a kiss to his wife’s cheek. 

 

Eventually, the day starts in the Stark farmhouse after finishing breakfast. They turn on the tv, Pepper lights lavender-vanilla scented candles around the house, the ceiling fans spin a notch faster, and music from Tony and Pepper’s shared day-to-day playlist plays some soft country music in the background. 

 

“Thank you,” Tony says as his daughter hands him ingredients to make the cookies from scratch because just getting some Toll House cookie dough was more boring. “Where’s the red food dye and cheesecake chocolate chops?”

 

“Oops!” Clara exclaims, running back to the pantry and she grabs them. 

 

“Ah! There we go.” Tony gets out the red Kitchenaid mixer. “Friday, open the recipes side by side, will ya?”

 

The A.I responds a simple, “Of course, Boss,” and pops up a hologram for the red velvet in front of him and the chocolate chip in front of Clara. 

 

The young girl blinks at a sudden thought. “Wait. This looks hard.”

 

Tony smiles. “It’s okay, baby, I’ll help you. We’ll make them,” The dad reassures lightly. 

 

“Okay!” Clara replies. “We have to make them fast so that mommy can have one!”

 

Wow, his daughter was the sweetest little thing in the whole world (and the dogs but as far as semi-haired specimens go, she took the cake).  “You’re right, Clara, we should make them fast so mommy can have one.”

 

“Mm-hmm!” Clara starts looking at the ingredients. “Uuuuummmmmmm which one do I use first, Frifri?”

 

“Start by pouring the flour into the bowl.”

 

Fifteen minutes later, Pepper walks in freshly showered and dressed in a coral linen pants and blouse set, immediately observing the precious scene. Tony and Clara are getting the dough on the coppery cookie sheet, bits of powder on the cookies-and-cream quartz countertop. It’s a mess, but definitely something they can clean up. Besides, what was the true harm in cookies besides sugar, something not even she could resist?

 

Clara’s eyes bolt up from her hard work. “Mama, we’re making cookies!” She exclaims loudly. Dahlia makes a classic, “woof!” noise. 

 

Pepper smiles and walks over to them. “That’s great, sweetheart! We just gotta make sure we clean up, okay?”

 

“Okay!”

 

The mom presses a kiss to her husband’s lips as he pulls her body close to hers. “She wanted her cookies,” He states with a smirk. 

 

Pepper giggles. “Yes she did.” She can’t erase her grin from her face. “God, she’s the most precious little girl,” The mother whispers tenderly. Her love has no bounds for their daughter. 

 

“She really is,” Tony nods. The cookies are now ready to be put in the oven, which Tony swiftly does the very second his daughter finishes. Once the oven closes, he gives Clara a high five. “Those cookies are gonna taste absolutely great.”

 

“Yeah!!” Clara giggles. “The best in the world?”

 

“I think so,” Tony replies.

 

“Yay!” She immediately sprints away, however, and flops onto the sofa like a lazy bean and snatches the blankets to cover her whole body.

 

Tony hums in false confusion and starts over to the sofa. “What’cha doing, litlle miss?” He inquires. 

 

Underneath the endless variety of blankets, you can hear a faint giggle and just barely a voice. 

 

“What?” Tony laughs. He stands in front of her with his eyes shifting back and forth from the blanket pile to Pepper. The dad finally just kneels down. “I can’t hear you under all these blankets, kiddo.” He lifts them up to reveal her baby-soft face and pure eyes. “Cozy?”

 

“Yes!” Clara replies enthusiastically. 

 

Tony laughs and lifts her up with the blankets wrapped around her. “God, I love you,” He says, holding a giant heap of blankets with his child inside, almost like holding a blanket burrito. The dad kisses his daughter’s cheek. “Love you, Clara.”

 

“Love you, too, Daddy.” She snuggles up against him as Pepper sits down on Tony’s other side. “What if we watched a movie?”

 

“That’s a good idea, sweetie. What do you wanna watch?” Pepper leans against her husband lovingly, her head lying on his neck and she kicks her feet up against the sofa arm. 

 

“Frifri, pick a movie!”

 

“Hmm,” the A.I hums. “What about Finding Nemo?”

 

“Yeah!” Clara nods. 

 

The TV immediately changes from the random channel over to the opening of the movie starting with the Disney castle. The family is a snuggle pile covered in blankets, the dogs started to hop on top of them for snuggles, causing Clara to giggle in glee. Lilac lies across Tony and Clara, Dahlia sits beside Pepper, and petite Poppy sits on Tony’s chest with all the love in the world. 

 

The cookies eventually did finish and the family came to the conclusion that these cookies, indeed, the best in the world.   
  



End file.
